


the stillness of us

by vulcanisticsarchive



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanisticsarchive/pseuds/vulcanisticsarchive
Summary: Italian Grand Prix 2019. Sebastian and Kimi share a moment.





	the stillness of us

**Author's Note:**

> wow hi I haven't written f1 fic in a really long time but i thought of this after the italian grand prix 2019 and i had to write something short.
> 
> there's no bashing happening here or any sort of race critique, it's just got vague undertones of angst cause duh.
> 
> anyway, this is fictional, it's all fictional and it's based on fictional representations and has no connection to real life. peace out.

Monza is not quiet.

Sebastian lies in his hotel room bed and listens to the streets: the joyous laughter of a victory, someone is kissing somebody else, a flag swings and cuts through the heady scent of euphoria, somebody else shoves someone away and complains and rants and gossips. He can hear the whispers and the taunts breaking through cobblestone and slinking in through his open window. It's windy outside with a chance of rainfall. He really should get out of bed and close the window.

There's a sharp knock on the door and then he hears the click of the lock. It rings loud in the silence of his mind. Someone steps into his room.

“Britta gave me the card.”

Sebastian turns his head to look at Kimi and a slow smile spreads across his face. Warm yellow light from the bulbs in the corridor spill into his room through the open door. Kimi stands there, framed against the light.

He can't see Kimi's face.

“Hi.”

Kimi shuts the door behind him and doesn't turn on the lights in the room. Sebastian's glad. He tracks Kimi's movement through the room, watches him bend to untie his shoes, shrug off his team jacket, leave his sunglasses on the bedside table. The bed sinks as Kimi climbs on to it — slow, measured movements as he curls next to Sebastian and gently places a palm over Sebastian's heart.

“Okay?” Kimi asks, his eyes glinting in the darkness of the hotel room.

Sebastian shrugs and shifts, moving closer to Kimi, tucking his head under his chin.

“He reminds me of me, you know? It's why I like him so much,” Sebastian says quietly, “He's shinier and tougher.”

Kimi hums non-committally as he gently runs his hands up and down his side. It's reassuring.

“If you ever want to leave, rallying is always a good back up plan,” Kimi eventually says, voice even and matter-of-fact.

A knot in Sebastian's chest unfurls and falls away. Sebastian huffs a laugh and playfully butts his head into Kimi's chest. He can feel the slow gentle rumbles of Kimi's laughter.

“You would know.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I would. I'd come and cheer for you as well. We could even drive together.”

He can't see Kimi's face clearly but he knows and recognises the expression of a half-smile of fondness from Kimi's voice. It settles him, settles the unease that had been brewing in his stomach. It makes the memory of his heartbreak at having to drive lap after lap in front of seas of red all the while knowing it wasn't enough, knowing the disappointment that waited for him at the end. But in the stillness of his hotel room, curled up with Kimi, it feels inconsequential. It feels foreign and distant in the face of the security of Kimi. He'll worry about everything tomorrow.

Nighttime seeps into the space of his hotel room. He blinks as he feels himself skirt along the edges of sleep

“One day, when I'm not happy, when we've had enough, we'll escape,” Sebastian mumbles into the skin peeking above the collar of Kimi's t-shirt.

Kimi tightens his arm around him and kisses his head, “Okay."

Monza is quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> please do leave kudos, comments and critique, thank you!


End file.
